San Diego Dynasty
San Diego Dynasty (also referred to as Team Dynasty, or simply Dynasty) is an American professional paintball team based in San Diego, California. generally considered the most dominant in the history of professional paintball; the team holds three Triple Crown world championships. The team travels internationally to promote and teach paintball, and was featured in the video games NPPL Championship Paintball 2009 and theGreg Hastings Tournament Paintball MAXD series. Dynasty currently compete in the NPPL 7 man professional division, the Paintball Sports Promotions (PSP) Race to 7 professional division, and Millenium CPL division. History Team Dynasty was formed when JT USA executive Chuck Hendsch offered members of the team KAPP Factory a professional contract, with overseas competition obligations, corporate support, and the name Team Dynasty. The team consisted of Alex Fraige, Angel Fragoza, Brad Maughan, Brian Cole, Chuck Hendsch, Johnny Perchak, Kevin Bredthaur, Richard "Opie" Loughran, Rodney Squires, Ryan Greenspan, and Sonny Lopez. At the 2001 NPPL LA Open, Team Dynasty were involved in a physical altercation with Team Aftershock, sparking a rivalry. The team placed third at the NPPL'' LA Open'', Millennium Series in France and England, and placed fourth at the NPPL'' Chicago Open''. They scored first place at the NPPL'' World Cup'' in Florida. After the NPPL'' LA Open'' Glenn Forster (formerly of Team Avalanche), and Markus Nielsen (formerly of Team Aftershock) joined the team. However, Markus only played two tournaments before leaving. After the NPPL'' Chicago Open'', Sonny Lopez also left the team due to sponsorship conflicts, and his job at Worr Games Products; followed by Richard Loughran, who left to join The Ironmen. Andy Kopcok (formerly of Team Image) would round out the teams roster for the final NPPL World Cup event. In 2002, Team Dynasty added former Ironkid Oliver Lang and previous member Richard Loughran; however, Andy Kopcok left due to sponsorship conflicts and the distance between Canada and Southern California. The team placed first at the Mardi Gras Top Gun, NPPL Los Angeles Open, Millennium Max Masters Germany, Millennium Megacampo Portugal. During the Mardi Gras Open however, while playing an unofficial 5-Man season opener, two team players were banned from future events for shooting from the dead box. The NPPL series was tied in 2002 between Dynasty and Team Ironmen. In 2006 the "San Diego Dynasty" team name was adopted per league requirements. In 2011, at the NPPL Surf City Open in Huntington Beach, California, Dynasty captured its historic 50th professional win, beating Sacramento XSV in the finals. Team Members Current team *Alex Fraige (since 2000) *Ryan Greenspan (since 2000) *Yosh Rau (since 2004) *Blake Yarber (since late 2012) *Tyler Harmon (since 2013) *Marcello Margott (since 2015) *Arturo Andrade (since 2018) *Matty Kling (since late 2018) *Alex Rodriguez (since 2015) Former *Johnny Perchak (2000–2007, 2009) *Angel Fragoza (2000–2009) *Brian Cole (2000–2008) *Brad Maughan (2000–2006) *Richard Loughran (2000–2001, 2002–2005) *Kevin Bredthaur (2000–2005) *Rodney Squires (2000–2004) *Todd Martinez (2003–2009) *Tyler Michaud (2004–2006) *Quincy Boayes (2005–2008) *Danny Tiljak (2005–2006) *Davey Williamson (2006–2010) *Justin Schwarz (2006–2009) *Frank Connell (2006–2007) *Dave Bains (2007–2008) *Archie Montemayor (2009–2010) *Chad George (2010) *Devin Odell (2010) *Oliver Lang (2002–2005, 2011-2016) *Glenn Takemoto (2010-2014) *Alex Goldman (2011-2012) *Dalton Vanderbyl (2011-2016) *Rusty Glaze (2012) *Kyle Spicka (2013-2017) *Brandon Short (2013–2018) Former 10-Man players *Chuck Hendsch (2000–2002) *Sonny Lopez (2000–2001) *Glenn Forster (2001–2003) *Marcus Neilson (2001) *Andy Kopcok (2001) Former X-Ball players *Mike Hinman (2004–2007) *Adam Johnson (2004) *Mike Cota (2004) *Timothy "Raney" Stanczak (2005) *Eric Hunter (2005–2006) *Garett Maxwell (2006–2007) *Cody Szmik (2006–2007) *Mapp Chhim (2006) *Josh Davey (2006–2007) *Josh Ouimet (2007) *Zach Yachimec (2007) *Mark Lack (2008) *Ryan Martin (2008) *Alex Savino (2008) *Riley Sullivan (2008) *Billy Bernacchia (2010) *JC Whittington (2010) *Mike Mesa (since 2011) *Tyler Shelton (since 2011) *IanCategory:Teams Trainer (since 2011) *Steven Pitts (since 2011) *Mike McCormick (since 2011)